Lyrics to you
by Soriku767
Summary: Lucas in love. Nathan in a state of confusion and anger. What will this bring? Anger or happiness? Death or Life to a new bond and relationship. Lathan story. Incest.
1. Infatuation

Name: Lyrics to you.

Chapter 1: Infatuation

Baby, I don't want to spend my life on trial  
For something that I did not do  
And maybe if you stopped and looked around some time  
I wouldn't pass right by you

The relentless morning taunted the blonde to no end. A voice ranted on and on about politics, or what the boy sought to be nothing but ranting on something as of no importance, for he was preparing to become a writer.

A set of shivers made its way down the boys spin. His head turning ever so slightly to see a raven haired boy staring into his back. The boy gave a small smirk in return to his gaze. "Scott, Scott." Both boys gave their attention to the ranting teacher. "Pay attention Lucas." Hissed the teacher. The blonde rolled his eyes. He yet again peered over to his half brother Nathan. Giving him a blank expression chalenging his smile. Nathan then gave him a wink before his eyes settled on the paper in front of him. Lucas turned to the front, a small hint of a blush grazing his cheek. 'Wow, he smiled at me, him and those eyes of his….. wait Luke focus, that boy has always been trouble.' He thought, only to have all of his thoughts erased except the ones of Nathan.

Maybe it's because you are so insecure  
Maybe your pain don't care  
Maybe it's the chase that really gets me off  
I fall so when it's just not there

Burn another bridge, break another heart  
Try again, it will only fall apart

Nathans POV:

'Your gorgeous Luke, can you hear me, I am calling out!!' he shouted into his blank mind, as he pretended to work on his assignment only to have been doodling hearts and Lucas's name every where. He waited for Lucas's answer to his shout, only to have realized it was his mind tricks playing games on him. His hands reached up to gently massage his temples, trying to consider continuing to day dream or possibly do work.

'I'll take day dream for 500, please.' His brain answered without an inch of considering the other option he allowed.

Infatuation  
Not seeing the rest of you is getting the best of me  
It's such a shame that you shot me down  
It would have been nice to be around  
I'm touching your skin  
If it's only a fantasy, then why is it killing me?  
I guess this must be infatuation (I want it…x7)

Try to put my finger on what burns me up  
It always seems to escape me  
And when you have decided that you've had enough  
Just tell me where I need to be

The bell awoke the dazed Nathan. Lucas already heading for the door. It took him a moment to follow, only to in capture in his view of Lucas from his seat. His heart skipped a beat as Lucas gave him a quick smile before vanishing from the class room.

Nathan only began to notice he was still in his seat when he found his teacher staring at him in a perplexed manner. "Um, I think I will just show my self out." Stammered the boy as he hurried out the door, hoping to spot the blonde which held all his attention.

Lucas's POV:

Now her face is something that I never had  
To ever deal with before  
She left me with the feeling that she'd had enough  
And I'm the one wanting more

Burn another bridge, break another heart  
Try again, it will only fall apart

His back rested on the wall, as he gave a yawn, his actions proving to be no help of keeping himself awake. His eyes were immediately drawn to the raven haired boy once again, as he headed down the hall.

He gave him a wink and ducked inside a deserted classroom. Lucas sighed, a smile tugging on his lips. He headed inside searching for the whereabouts of his brother. Only to have his questioned answered as a hand yanked him from the window of the door. Before the blonde was able to say anything like a hello, soft lips pressed against his own, any thought of using some sort of verbal reasoning's vanished, as Lucas gave into the kiss. "What took you so long?" asked the boy in between kisses. Lucas paused, breaking away from Nathan. "We can't just continue to do this every day Nate." Began Lucas, regretting each word spoken, wanting more of the lustful taste of his brother's kiss.

"What do you mean Luke?" asked Nathan, as his usual smirk plastered onto his face, the huskiness of the brother's voice shot more shivers down Lucas's back once again. "This, God knows I want you Nate, but if you don't want me, then this is it." Answered Lucas, trying to refrain from yanking his friend into another heated kiss.

Infatuation  
Not seeing the rest of you is getting the best of me  
It's such a shame that you shot me down  
It would have been nice to be around  
I'm touching your skin  
If it's only a fancy, then why is it killing me?  
And I guess this must be infatuation (I want it…x7)

I'm so attracted to you  
The feeling's mutual too  
And I get scared the moment you leave  
Get so hot I forget to breathe, yeh

"It took you long enough to finally ask me to be your boyfriend boy toy." Laughed Nathan. Lucas rolled his eyes. "My bad." Replied Lucas, as he let his bodily functions take over for awhile, as the continued their make out session.

Infatuation  
Not seeing the rest of you is getting the best of me  
It's such a shame that you shot me down  
It would have been nice to be around  
I'm touching your skin  
If it's only a fancy, then why is it killing me?  
I guess this must be infatuation (I want it…x3)  
Ooh (I want it…x6)  
Ooh (I want it…x3)  
Yeh… (I want it…x8)

Song: Infatuation by: Maroon 5


	2. Breaking the Habit

_[Bridge:_  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

As the end of the day approached, Lucas became more of a mess, every thought of Nathan sent one more tear threatening to fall. Each sight of his dark haired brother sent his heart into a faced paced beat, his mind in a coma, and his feet walking in the opposite direction.

The final bell rung loudly in Lucas's ears, his stomach churning with the desire of home. As soon as the teacher dismissed the class, he was out and in his truck, a curious Nathan on his tail.

_[Chorus:_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

With the flick of his hand the radio came on, breaking my Habit blasted through the front speaker, connecting with his ears, his foot pressed down hard on the gas, leaving a trail of smoke as he drove off.

His house came into view after a few turns. Memories playing threw his mind, a CD stuck on one word, over and over screamed through his thoughts. Pain. In some form or fashion each thought showed pain. "I am breaking!" he screamed, the home echoing his remark. His hands guided him slowly to his room, knocking everything in its path. Shattering could be heard from behind, glass could be seen flying into every corner of the living room. His feet collided with his door, his nails digging into the painted flesh of the wall. His knees collided with the floor, his dresser before him. His hands traced the wood of the bottom drawer, a limp and shaky hand clutched the handle, the wood rubbing against wood sent bumps up and down his arms. He yanked and threw many clothes floating towards the ground. Many news paper clippings and pictures, poems could be found beneath the cluttered apparel. All of the younger sibling. Rip, Rip, Rip. The only sound Lucas allowed himself to hear. Each small fragment of the collection falling to his knees. He let all emotion escape from his eyes, each tear resembling hatred, pain, fear, and love escape his blue orbs.

_[Bridge:_  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

_[Chorus:_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

The now microscopic pile of paper bowed lifelessly to his feet. He stumbled to the back door. Walking emotionless to the river court. Hoping to release his stress. His zombie like stare was forced ahead of him.

_[Bridge:_  
I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

_[Chorus:_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

His feeble state of being began to collapse. His face connecting with the paved street. His eyes closed tight. His mind now blank, breathing nonexistent.

Song: Breaking the Habit by: Linkin Park


	3. Goodnight Goodnight

Chapter 3: Goodnight Goodnight

Lucas lay motionless in a tiny white cell in what people may call a Hospital. Nathan couldn't help put graze Lucas's cheek with his fingers ever so lightly. The eerie sounds of passing nurses kept sleep form his tired form. The smell was enough to make a person sick, intoxicating. "Luke can you hear me?" mumbled the shaky boy, "If you can I need you to know you need to wake up, just the slightest movement, come on for me!" Nathan brought his limp arms to his tear stained face, his restless eyes closing under the light weight from his shielding hands. A muffled whine could be heard from the teenager.

"I am sorry." He cried, tears now insight, his sponged hands couldn't hold all of his sadness from the world.

You left me hanging from a thread we once swung from together  
I've lick my wounds but I can't ever see them getting better  
Something's gotta change  
Things cannot stay the same

Her hair was pressed against her face, her eyes were red with anger  
Enraged by things unsaid and empty beds and bad behavior  
Something's gotta change  
It must be rearranged, oh

Flashing images floated around in Lucas's mind. His own shouts being echoed in his head. "I hear you Nate!" A ghostly figure appeared in front of the crying boy, which seemed to resemble the form of Brooke. "It's over Luke, and I am not keeping the baby!" she hissed. His heart began to skip to an unheard tune. Lucas ran his clammy hands through his ruffled hair, clutching it tightly. "Luke I hate you, you stole him from me! You stole Nathan. I can never forgive you!" Haley's high pitched scream began to form in Brooke's place. "Sorry excuse for a person, you will never be considered my son." An unemotional voice began. Dan was the only person Luke knew who could put such force and hatred into a few simple words. "Luke, Keith is dead." Karen cried. "STOP IT!" he shrilled into the dark whole in his mind.

I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl  
It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of the heavy world  
So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, hope that things work out all right, yeah  
Whoa

The room was silent as we all tried so hard to remember  
The way it feels to be alive  
The day that he first met her  
Something's gotta change  
Things cannot stay the same

Karen emerged into the silent room, her heels clicking in a rhythmic rhythm. "The nurse explained that he blacked out from stress, so right now he is in what might seem like a semi coma state." Nathan nodded feebly. Before Karen was able to reach the door Nathan spoke up in a croaked like tone. "Mrs. Roe, I know you might be wondering why I am so upset, but your son is the world to me, and we have been seeing each other." Lucas's mom's eyes grew to an unimaginable size, shocked from this information given from her son's half brother.

You make me think of someone wonderful, but I can't place her

I wake up every morning wishing one more time to face her  
Something's gotta change  
It must be rearranged, oh

I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl  
It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of a heavy world  
So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, hope that things work out all right

Luke heard the words of his beloved Nate. "Nate!" he hollered in not agony, but happiness as new tears formed in place of the depressive ones. Darkness faded into what resembled his room, his house, his safe place. "Mom!" called out Luke. Nothing but a reply of silence came in tune with Lucas's ears. He shook his head. 'She is at work.' He reassured himself quickly, sprinting towards the back door. To be greeted with the sight of bare streets and the sound of wind, making the rustling of trees his only acquaintances. Becoming paranoid, the young teen broke off into a run onto a never ending road to a paradise out of his grasp. Nathan could be seen in the distances, a plastered smile on his familiar features. More hot liquid poured from his blue optics. "Nate!" he hollered over and over until the name became a slur of noise. But no words escaped his mouth.

So much to love  
So much to learn  
But I won't be there to teach you, oh  
I know I can be close  
But I try my best to reach you

"Luke" cried Nate, his arms draping around the deadly motionless form of his lover. Tears littering Lucas's hospital gown.

I'm so sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl  
It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of a heavy world  
So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, hope that things work out all right, yeah  
Whoa, oh…  
Yeah

Lucas some how felt the warmth of Nathan's hug. As his dream form connected with Nathan's. "Luke." He cried. "Take me home." Stated Lucas. Nathan nodded.

"Nathan, I think you should go, your parents are probably worried." Managed Karen, hating to drag away Nate from Lucas. Nathan shook his head feverishly as a response. Lucas stirred, and lifted his weak hand to rest upon Nate's back. "Luke!" answered Nathan breathlessly. A small smile formed onto his pale face. "I heard you Nate, I felt your embrace." Grunted Lucas.

Song: Goodnight Goodnight by: Maroon 5


	4. Life is Good

I know I can't always win  
I can do anything I...  
do more then dream I...

Karen's POV:

'Lucas. You were always such a good kid. Where did I go wrong?' Karen thought as she poured the steaming coffee into one of her café's mugs, serving it to one of the many usual customers.

Her eyes darted around, lingering on the joyous Lucas chatting away on his phone, laughing a giggling every so often.

She inhaled the aroma of muffins and coffee, exhaled all negativity that raced through mind at the moment. Which seemed like every minute. Rolling her neck she took the next order of an older male.

A bell rang in the distance, her head shooting up towards the door in an automatic response. A raven haired Scott boy approached the longingly Lucas. Embracing her son, caused a flare to fill her light orbs. 'And what are they wearing?' she questioned throwing her hands into the air in a disgusted fashion.

The younger Scott boy in none other than basketball shorts and Lucas's usual sweat shirt with Keith's old logo on the back. Lucas in skinny jeans, and one of Nathans many shirts. It made her stomach want to heave on the cakes in front of her.

Karen quickly evaded her gaze away from Lucas, who now sat at the counter. "Ma, Nathan and I, well, we are going to be heading to the river court." Began Lucas as a hint a blush crept onto his pale skin. Karen quickly composed her twisted nerves and put on her fake smile, nodding slowly, eyes wide.

Without warning, Karen began to sob into her wet rag, a smile plastered to her face. "Ok, and once you're done over there, don't bother to come back, alright honey." She watched her own flesh and blood's face fall into a state of misery. Smile still intact Karen walked to the back room.

think

you make everything,everything just try  
so alive

life is good when you're around!  
nothing can bring me down  
(nothing can bring me down)  
i can't believe what i have found  
nothing can hold me down  
(nothing can hold me down)

Nathan quickly dragged his gaping boyfriend out of the café. Taking notice to the threatening tears. "Breathe Luke, it is ok." Stuttered the raging anger taking form in the pit of his stomach, releasing a small portion with each breath.

With Lucas in his car, the rap subsiding into silence as the Scott quickly turned off the blasting radio. With one shaking hand on the steering wheel helping to quickly back out, not even caring to look over his shoulder to see another car coming into view. As the other clutched Lucas's hand in one of his reassuring death grip.

Nathan then maneuvered his car out of the parking lot a headed towards his old home. To Deb.

one thing i have to know  
just how far could we go?  
i want to go outside and show the whole world!  
that everything i got some say it's not luck but it's what i want

life is good when you're around!  
nothing can bring me down  
(nothing can bring me down)  
i can't believe what i have found  
nothing can hold me down  
(nothing can hold me down)

you wait to hear my call  
you know just what to say  
how could

Arriving at the large soulless house, made shivers go through Nathan's spine. The raven haired boy peered over towards his brother. His eyes staring through him.

Lucas returned the stare with a quizzical look. "Nate?" a pondering Lucas spat out. "I just couldn't help but admire how at this very moment you looked so handsome." Answered Nathan a smile across his sun kissed features. Lucas rubbed his puffy eyes, and tear stained cheeks. "You're funny Nate." Laughed Lucas, rolling his eyes. The younger boy shook his head. "Nope, you are." Answered Nathan, cupping Lucas's face, giving his boyfriend a quick peck, "Come on." The blonde nodded, and stepped out of his seat, Nathan following Luke.

life is good when you're around!  
nothing can bring me down  
(nothing can bring me down)  
i can't believe what i have found  
nothing can hold me down  
life is good when you're around!  
nothing can bring me down  
(nothing can bring me down)  
i can't believe what i have found  
nothing can hold me down  
(nothing can hold me down)

Deb's POV:

A knock captured her attention away from her reading. Then without a second thought, she discarded her book and rushed to the front door. As she opened it, inn her hastily manner, revealed her son and Luke.

"Boys." Greeted the enthusiastic mother, beckoning them inside. "Mom, Karen didn't except us." Began her distressed son. "On honey, I am so sorry." Deb answered, quickly embracing the sobbing Lucas in her arms. "It's ok, I am here."

Song: Life is Good, by: Junk


End file.
